Hunchback of Notre dame 3
by chloemcg
Summary: When Quasi and Madeline have a son named Perry, they try their best to make him feel welcome but what if Perry feels left out and all because he gets picked on because of his hunchback.
1. The baby of the Bell ringer

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the characters for Hunchback of Notre dame, not me.**

_**Hunch back of Notre dame 3.**_

It was a sweet summers morning and 3 gargoyles: Hugo, Lavern and Victor were adoring the towel swaddled new born baby which had been born early this morning. You see Madeline (whom had got married to Quasimodo 2 years ago) was in labour about 5 hours ago and she had been in labour all night to deliver this little one.

She wasn't the only one who was awake all night. Quasi also stayed awake to help his wife and they were now happily asleep and getting their well-deserved rest while the Gargoyles watched over the baby.

The baby was a boy and Quasi and Madeline had named their son Pierre (or Perry as a nickname).

Lavern happily held the child while Hugo and Victor just watched over her shoulder.

Lavern was the most sensible with precious things while Victor was a little too polite with him and Hugo was just being stupid and scaring the life out of the poor baby and when Lavern saw the poor thing being frightened she just snatched the crying baby out of Hugo's hands and took him into her care.

The child was now fast asleep and Lavern happily and gently put the child inside the cot which Quasi had made in his work area beside the table.

Quasi of course was hoping that his son wasn't going to endure the painful and solitary childhood he had. No! He deserved better.

The 3 Gargoyles crept out with smiles on their faces before returning to Quasi and Madeline.

True it had been very quiet in Notre Dame and the town outside but it was a little bit suspicious.

Everyone was usually so busy but not today.

The Gargoyles hopped towards the bed room where Quasi and Madeline were asleep.

Inside the bedroom, Quasimodo and Madeline had just woken up and they both stretched from the intense night they had been through.

Quasi sat up and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and this woke her up.

Madeline's blue eyes slowly opened and she looked into her husband's blue eyes and he greeted with a warm and soft smile "_Good morning."_

Madeline sat up slowly and looked down at her stomach to make a comment like she had done for these past 9 months but then remembered what happened and Quasi placed a hand on hers and gave her a romantic look.

Madeline and Quasi kissed lovingly before anything else happened and then Lavern, Victor and Hugo came in and flew around the two new happy parents while singing "_New parents. New parents. Nice and bright and true! Nobody could know the true love as you and you and you!"_

The Gargoyles hugged the two and Quasi and Madeline decided to enjoy this happy moment but it didn't last long since Perry began to cry and it could be heard throughout the bell tower.

Everyone went wide eyed and froze for a moment but then Quasimodo got up and decided to go and comfort his son.

The Hunchback walked up the stairs towards the top of the Bell tower where the wooden cot stood proud but the wailing was so high pitched, it made the new dad shudder with slight pain inside his ears.

Quasi gently scooped up his son from the cot and began to cradle him in his big muscular arms.

Quasimodo was clueless on what to do. Never had he been in a situation such as this and then an idea popped into his mind.

"So many times out here,

I've watched a happy pair

Of lovers walking in the night.

They had a kind of glow around them,

It almost looked like heaven's light…."

Perry's crying began to dull a little and he looked up at his father with big and tearful blue eyes. Quasi hushed his son while petting him on the head.

"I knew I'd always know,

That warm and loving glow

Though I might think with all my might…..

A face as hideous as my face

Was really meant for heaven's light…."

Perry now stopped crying altogether and he had a slight case of the hiccups but other then that he seemed to have calmed down quite a lot as the Bell ringer of Notre dame to sing.

"But suddenly an angel has smiled at me

And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright.

"I dare to dream that she

Might even have love for me,

And as I ring these bells tonight…..

My cold dark tower seems so bright….

I swear it must be heaven's light…"

Perry was now fast asleep in Quasimodo's arms and he gave a smile and kissed his son on the forehead before putting him back in the crib and tip toed back down stairs to get back to Madeline and the others.


	2. Perry is a monster

It was only 3 days after Perry was born that the town outside had a huge festival to celebrate Perry's arrival and Quasi and Madeline had gotten many congrats from Pheobus, Esmeralda and Zephyr and the rest of Paris. time had quickly passed and it had grown into 3 years within the blink of an eye. Of course not literally but Perry did grow up fast. He had grown to look quite a lot like his father but Perry had slightly shorter hair and his two front teeth were actually bucked.

He even had the cutest little dimples on his cheeks but other then that he looked a lot like his dad but there was one huge difference. Perry had a big hunch back which was quite bigger then his father's.

Quasi and Madeline threw this aside and decided to see him as a perfect jewel but that's not how Perry saw himself. Perry saw himself as a beast, a deformed freak and a monster.

Perry was a rather curious boy but at the same time he had a huge heart and he cared deeply for his friends.

Even his godparents, Laverne, Hugo and Victor. But dispite all of his best efforts and the encouragement from his parents and his godparents, he wasn't moved to go outside since he was too afraid of what the other children will see him like.

It wasn't until one night that Perry had asked the big question. Quasimodo, Madeline and Perry were all sat at the table, eating some chicken while drinking some water.

The sweet rather high Pitched voice asked from the end of the table "_Mama? Papa? Do you think I'm a monster?" _

With that one simple question, Quasi and Madeline had dropped their forks and knifes and stared at their 3 year old son with slightly worried looks and their mouths were slightly agape. _  
_

They both knew that this day would come but they didn't expect it to be this early.

Quasi and Madeline just babbled and made some gestures with their hands. It was like their we're giving the where a baby comes from theory to him but they really weren't.

Both parents tried to peice every word carefully because Perry was extremely sensitive and he could cry very easily.

At the end they just said nothing, making Perry take that as a yes and he quickly left the table while hiding his face with his chubby arm and running as fast as he could upstairs and he cried very loudly and both Quasi and Madeline knew that poor Perry was in one of those crying stages where he couldnt control himself.

The gargoyles, who had been watching the whole thing from behind a pillar above them, flew down to the troubled parents and Laverne said while patting Quasi on the shoulder

"_No need to feel bad, Quasi. We'll go talk to the boy and see what's goin on." _

Victor and Hugo were just staring at two birds mating and slightly disgusted yet impressed grins made their way to their stone faces and Laverne shot the boys a angered look and asked angrily "_Won't we boys?!" _

Quickly they both nodded and hopped towards the room of the crying boy and Laverne followed.

Laverned slowly opened the door to see Perry crying with his face burried in the pillow of his bed. Quasi and Madeline had decided to get their son a bed room to himself and Perry did like it but from time to time he did like to sleep with his parents but not so regularly. Although Quasi let Perry come in if he had a nightmare in the middle of the night while Madline was asleep.

Anyway, Perry was crying very loudly and this made all 3 of the gargoyle's hearts break.

Sure Quasi had cried to himself when he was this age but Perry was a lot worse.

Laverne, Victor and Hugo hopped towards the bed with sympathetic expressions on their stone faces and Laverne asked the boy while placing a gentle hand on his shoulder

"_Perry, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol Laverne all bout it?" _

Perry just sniffed and sobbed "_It's just that everyone thinks I'm a monster. A hideous creation and a freak." _

Laverne said while patting her godson on the head_ "Look. Once your mother had told your father, it doesn't matter what you look like. It's the inside that counts." _

Perry looked up at the old woman gargoyle with tearful eyes and a small smile appeared on his face and his dark blue eyes lightened up in the darkness and the gargoyles smiled but that was until Hugo said "Yeah but your not as ugly as he is."

Laverne and Victor gasped and Laverne punched Hugo on the nose and Perry cried a lot louder and burried himself under the pillow.

Then the 3 gargoyles hopped out of the room, knowing that the talk did not go very well.

Perry cried even harder in the pillows of his beds. But soon he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. A father's and son talk

3 days had passed since Perry's question and he hadn't spoken a word to his parents, his godparents, his so-called cousin Zephyr nor the Gargoyles.

True it was worrying everyone but Quasi might have the answer of why he thinks of himself as a monster.

Quasi and Madeline were sitting on the top of Notre dame at the cover of night and Quasi suggested "_Maybe, Perry had heard of my master Frollo?" _

Madeline looked at her husband, confused. "_I'm just saying. Frollo had always called me a monster, a beast and a deformed abomination and maybe Perry has heard of this and thinks of himself as these things because he looks a lot like me. Facial expression and all!" _

Quasi pointed out with a slight sadness in his voice, remembering how Frollo had told Quasi that he killed his mother and when he was about to kill him_._

Madeline had remembered on how Quasimodo told her about the solitary life he had lived in the Bell tower and Madeline was horrified on how someone as sweet as Quasimodo could have lived such a cruel life.

Quasi had to admit that he knew that his son did not need to fear of himself but he did fear Frollo even more although Quasi had reassured Perry a good couple of times that he was gone but Perry couldn't believe it.

Madeline had asked her husband while patting him on the shoulder "_What shall we do, Quasimodo? We can't let our baby be frightened of himself." _

The Hunchback scratched underneath his chin in thought and then he suggested "_Maybe, I could go talk to him?" _

Madeline nodded in agreement. It had been ages since he had last talked to Perry and maybe now would be good.

Quasimodo climbed down the bell tower and back into one of the many entrances which the Hunchback had in the Bell tower.

Quasi gently opened the door to find Perry asleep in his bed. Quasi really hated the idea of waking Perry up but he had to get this over and done with.

Quasi sat on the edge of his son's bed and called out softly while rubbing Perry's shoulder to try and awake him "_Perry? Can I please talk to you?" _

Perry slowly opened his eyes and gave them a rub and he asked while covering his nose with his blanket "_Did I do anything wrong?" _

The adult Hunchback shook his head and said "_I would just like it if you and I had some father and son time, is all." _

Perry gulped. He knew that his father wanted to have a pep talk with him and he was worried that he may be pushed to go outside but due to his shyness he was too afraid to even show a glimpse of his face to anyone.

Perry sighed before Quasi asked "_Perry. Is there something troubling you?" _

Perry shook his head although it was true. Something was bothering him. Ever since Hugo had called him ugly (he knew it was because Hugo went a little out of line) he had been a little more fragile.

Quasimodo asked while looking at him with eyes swimming with concern "_Then what is it?" _

Perry sighed again, not wanted nor willing to tell his father what was really going on and then Quasimodo suggested while putting a gentle hand upon the boy's shoulder "_How about this? You go outside for 3 hours a day and if you do, you get to ring the bells." _

Perry's heart skipped a beat. He LOVED ringing the bells! He would do anything for it but would risking going out and getting bullied be one of the things he would do?

Quasimodo gave his son a smile. The same one Perry had first seen when he was born. Perry nodded with a sweet smile.

They had a deal.

The next day, Quasi and Madeline had let their boy go outside which is one of the last things he wanted to do but if he was going to ring the bells of Notredame he would so do it.

Quasi let Perry ring the bells with him on special occasions since Perry was a little weak in the arms and besides, Quasi didn't want his son to get hurt.

Perry had now wore his usual green tunic and he wore pretty much what looked like his father's clothes.

The Hunchback boy stumbled forwards with Jolly the goat walking beside him. Quasi and Madeline had agreed to let Jolly go with Perry incase he ran into trouble.

Perry slowly and shakily looked around and many eyes were falling upon him. This was making him want to run back inside immediately but he had to do this to make his mother and father proud and who knows? He may get a second opinion.

Perry wasn't even 7 metres away from the Bell tower when he bumped into 3 Teenaged boys.

Perry said with a sweet smile while looking up at the boys "_Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. May I please get passed?" _

The 3 boys just gave him evil smiles before the leader picked him up by the back of the tunic and the two other boys began to call him bad names.

Jolly of course tried to get the boys to put Perry down but the goat was unfortunately failing.

The boys began to poke him and they made fun of how he is dressed and then they made fun of his family and last of all they made fun of him.

Perry felt tears fill up his eyes and suddenly Pheobus gave the boys a serious look and then they dropped Perry and ran away.

Pheobus bent down and asked Perry "_Are you ok?" _

__Perry didn't say a word but he began to whimper and he ran back inside Notredame while hiding his face and Quasi and Madeline whom had both watched the whole thing knew that this wasn't going at all well.


	4. Sarousch escapes

After that intense time outside, Perry had spent the whole day crying and his parents were helpless to do anything.

It wasn't until the day after that something cheered him up from the darkness inside his mind.

A knock came to the door of the boys room and Hugo opened it and Laverne was with him.

Perry was sat on the edge of his bed looking gloomy and then Laverne left Hugo to say what he needed to say to Perry.

Perry quickly hid his face from the fat pig-like gargoyle who had a sad expression on his face and he said while twiddling his hooves "Look, Perry. I know I don't say this very often but what I said was entirely uncalled for and I wanna say..." Hugo gulped before taking a deep breath "_I'm sorry." _

__Perry looked surprised at Hugo. He never said sorry for anything, Unless he really meant it.

Perry actually smiled at Hugo and gave him a huge hug. Hugo of course wasn't very much of a hugger but he returned it all the same.

From that day on, Perry was a little happier but that still didn't change the fact that he never wanted to go outside again.

Quasi and Madeline decided to get something for Perry because he was going to be 4 in a few days.

On Perry's birthday, he was showered with attention but that very afternoon he had never been happier.

Quasi and Madeline were just standing in front of the boy and Quasi had his hands behind his back and a smile was on his deformed face.

Perry asked while walking towards his parents "_Mama? Papa? What's going on?" _

__Madeline said to Perry "_Oh. Since its your birthday we decided to get you something which would make you happy and a little more confident to go outside." _

__Perry gave both his parents a confused look and then Quasi held out a puppy.

The puppy was a young Boston terrier with a black shiny coat, big dark blue eyes, it had white fluffy paws which matched its heart shaped chest and it had a small docked tail.

Perry loved his puppy and it barked and licked as Quasi handed the puppy to Perry and Perry quickly gave his parents a kiss before speed walking back into his room to play with his puppy.

But meanwhile in the docks of Notredame, 3 men were in a boat and they were people who wanted to release Sarousch and that's what they were about to do.

They crept into the prison ever so stealthy before creeping towards Sarousche's cell and using a hair pin to undo the lock and Sarousch and the trio of men ran while avoiding the guards.

Once they were far from prison, the 3 men hugged their uncle Sarousch (Authors note: Yeah, Yeah. Shocking, I know.) The eldest asked "_So Uncle Sarousch? Are we gonna do anything fun?" _

__Sarousch nodded. While he was in prison, he had overheard some jailers talking about the offspring of Quasimodo and Madeline, his old beautiful apprentice.

He had a plan but it would involve some murdering and some serious child cruelty.


	5. The dare

It was 5 in the morning and Quasi and Madeline had just gotten word on Sarousche's escape and Madeline cried because she was worried that her old master would kill Perry but Quasi didn't think he would do that. No. But whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

"_What if they kill Perry, Quasi?" _asked Madeline who was crying in her hands while Quasimodo was comforting her.

"_I promise that I wouldn't let anyone touch him or you. I vowed that I would protect you and love you through sickness and in health on our wedding day. Remember?" _

Madeline nodded before wiping a tear away with a sleeve then Quasi went to check on Perry.

Perry had just woken up by a tap on the window and he looked outside before seeing those boys who had made fun of him not so long ago. The leader said tauntingly

"_Hey, Freak. I have a dare for ya." _

Perry leaned out of the window to see "_What's a dare?" _He asked.

The leader of the boys chuckled before saying "_A dare is when you have to do something cool no questions asked." _

Perry tilted his head "_Will my Mama and Papa approve of this?" _

The leader giggled and so did the 3 other boys behind him "_Sure they will approve 100%." _He lied with a smirk.

Perry looked at Alonso, his puppy, whom was asleep on the floor beside the bed before leaning out of the window again and asking "_What do you want me to do?" _

The boys snickered "_Tommorow come with us and then you'll get your dare." _

Perry looked unsure. How could he trust these boys? They made fun of him before, didn't they? Maybe he could forgive them and maybe they found him cool.

Perry nodded in agreement "_Alright." _he chirped quietly "_Come meet me by the bakery when the first bells ring here." _

The boys nodded before running off and Perry went back to sleep, excited about tomorrow.

Quasi came in a moment later before smiling at his sleeping son and Quasi walked forward and kiss Perry on the forehead before walking out of the room.

The next morning Perry left early to meet the boys he saw last night. He grabbed his dark green satchel and packed some apples before walking outside and heading towards the bakery to wait for his new "friends".

After the bells rang, The boys came and lead Perry to his dare place and before long, they were at the Palace of justice.

Perry questioned "_The palace of Justice?" _

The boys nodded with evil smiles on their faces and the leader said "_Now. We dare you to go inside the Palace of Justice and go to the darkest room and to the safest prisoner there whom is at the end of the halls at the back."_

Perry gulped but nodded before bravely walking inside the dark and scary palace and after Perry was out of the boys sights, they high fived and laughed because they had actually sent Perry to go to the most dangerous prisoner who had murdered children. Perry was next.

Suddenly 14 year old Zephyr came out of the shadows and asked while folding his arms "_What did you guys do with Perry?" _

The 3 boys laughed again, knowing that Zephyr couldn't hurt them but when he reminded them something very important, they stopped.

"_You remember that I am the son of the captain of the guards, right?" _

They stopped before one of the boys suddenly blabbed "_Ok, Ok! We sent the kid inside the palace of justice to encounter the black stabbed!" _

The leader of the boys covered his friends mouth and Zephyr knew he didn't have time to waste. He must get Quasi, Madeline, His mother and his father and Jolly to come and save Perry. He ran as fast as he could to his home.

Perry however was getting more and more scared as he walked deeper and deeper into the Palace of Justice.

Since it was getting dark, Perry gulped. Regretting coming in here but before long, he heard some nasty coughs coming from deep inside.

Perry smiled, knowing that he was going to get out of here! But he suddenly saw a big muscular man inside the cell at the end of the Palace.

The man was tanned, he hadnt shaved in a while due to the prickles on his chin, he was bald, he had black eyebrows, he wore a white tank top and he wore dark green joggers.

The man was practically 8 feet tall, he had huge muscles and he had a big outwards lip.

Perry began to shake and shiver in fear and he stammered shakily "_U-Um...H-Hi. Mr...M-My names P-P-Perry and I c-came to meet y-you." _

the man shot a look at Perry. Perry's mouth hung wide and his buck teeth were showing. The man suddenly smiled evilly before taking out a knife and smashing it down to the ground, nailing Perry to the ground by his dark green tunic.

The deformed boy gasped. He couldnt run due to the knife trapping him by the front and he could take it off because his mother made it especially for him so he wouldnt destroy it.

Suddenly the man picked Perry up by the foot and and clutched him inside his hand before Perry winced.

He knew that this would be the end so Perry shut his eyes tight and a single tear rolled down his eye.

Suddenly as Black stabbed was about to end Perry. Phoebus, Esmerelda, Jolly, Zephyr, Quasi and Madeline burst into the room and Pheobus ordered "_Put the boy down." _

Black stabbed did obey but just before throwing him, he punched Perry in the eye before he threw him and Quasi caught him and Perry cried in his father's arms.

Black stabbed suddenly sat back in his cell and pouted.

Perry continued to cry and he apoligized as he didn't dare look into his father's eyes "_Oh Papa! I'm so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I was dared to!" _

__Quasi hushed Perry and cradled him in his arms and soon Perry was asleep.

After the family of 3 made it back to Notre dame, Phoebus found the boys who done this and told their mothers of their crime and they were not aloud to go outside for 2 weeks.

But meanwhile, Sarousch and his nephews were talking the plan over. Behind a bush.

"_Now." _Sarousch said while rubbing his hands together "_We go into Notredame while the boy is out, capture the beast and his lovely wife, kill them both and then capture the boy and make him the star attraction of the circus and then we can steal as many jewels as we want." _

__The three teenagers clapped in cheer before they all did evil laughs but the boys were horrible so it was only Sarousche's laugh that could be heard.


	6. The change in plans

Perry hadn't gotten over the fact that he was nearly killed today so he cried non stop.

That night however, Quasimodo went into Perry's room looking a little sad himself.

It really hurt to see his son cry so much. Not even the constant visits from the Gargoyles cheered him up. Quasimodo walked towards the bed and scooped Perry off of the window sill which is where he sat ever since the incident with the Palace of justice and took him into his arms and began to cradle him.

Perry slowly began to calm down in his father's arms before Quasimodo began to sing

"**_Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight._**

**_I will protect you from, all around you. I will be here don't you cry." _**

Perry wiped his eyes from the countless tears that had fallen before looking up at his father.

Quasi smiled down at the little boy in his arms and he lightly tickled underneath Perry's chin to make him giggle.

"_**For one so small. You seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us cant be broken. I will be here don't you cry." **_

Perry sat up and wrapped his arms around Quasi's neck in a hug and Quasimodo retuned it with a smile that he is managing to make his son happy again.

"_**You'll be in my heart. Oh you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more...You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. Yes you'll be in my heart...Always..."**_

_****_After that, Perry began to grow sleepy and he yawned and Quasimodo put Perry down in his bed before tucking him in and Quasimodo left the room, happy knowing that his son was happy again.

Meanwhile, One of Surousch's nephews inquired as they were speed walking through the city "_Uncle? What if Quasimodo is too strong to fight? I mean he obviously loves the pretty lady with all his heart." _

__Surousch looked at his nephew with an impressed look. The smallest of his three nephews was the most stupid but he did have a very good point but then Surousch snapped "_Then we use the boy against him and force him to hand over La Fidele." _

__The smallest tilted his head "_Huh?" _

__Surousch put a hand to his face. Obviously the stupidity has returned. "_La Fidele is the jewel incrusted bell I tried to get a few years ago. Remember Ding dong?" _

__The smallest, named Pluto, lifted his head and squeaked "_Oh yeah now I-" _

Surousch quickly covered his youngest nephews mouth because there were now guards walking everywhere and the three hid inside the bush that was covering them this entire time. (Authors note: I know. Stupid right?)

After quietly creeping for 3 hours, they were getting ever so closer to Notredame and dispite the efforts of Phoebus, they still got through to Paris.

* * *

**Hi. I thought I should upload another chapter. I am sorry if this is a bit too Sappy but I like my sweet moments! **

**The song is You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. I shall try and update tomorrow if that's alright with all of you. See you! :D **


	7. Quasimodo's fears

The next day, The Gargoyles had been looking from above Notre dame to find just the right friend for Perry. It was obviously going to be a home visit but then it will works it way up. Or at least that's what the plan was...

Who they were looking for was an age appropriate person. Someone who was 4 or a little more years old. Someone who was kind and could show Perry that the world wasn't scary. Someone who could understand...

Laverne, Hugo and Victor were sitting on one of the outside pillars of Notredame like they had been for 3 hours now.

Hugo asked which seemed like the 10 millionth time with an annoyed expression "_Can we go back inside now?" _

Laverne snapped "_No! Not until we find Perry a friend..." _she then resumed scanning the town below.

Victor too was scanning down below for a girl for Perry but he was humming a little tune.

Suddenly all eyes settled down where a girl was singing some heavenly notes but the passersbys weren't paying any attention to her.

The girl was wearing a small pink dress, she had short black hair, she had pale skin and she looked to be 4 years of age.

Laverne, Victor and Hugo all jumped up and flew like jets back inside to tell Quasi and Madeline.

Perry was just playing a game with Alonso when he suddenly heard something drop and break.

Perry jumped from the floor and stumbled to the window since his hunch back was giving him a little pain.

Perry looked at a pot of flowers which had just fallen from his neighbours window sill but out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bush quickly move out of sight at lightning speed.

Perry blinked twice. Did he just see a bush, that he had never seen before, move? Perry rubbed his eyes before walking back inside and continued to play with the small Boston terrier which had been barking for Perry's attention since he had stood up.

But the bush wasn't Perry's imagination. It was one of Saroushe's nephews.

Saroush had ordered a split up between Alfie (the eldest and smartest) and Gordon (the middle eldest and the middle natured) while Pluto stayed behind because first, he was too stupid to be left alone and second he was pestering Saroush for an ice cream.

Gordon was the one hiding in the Bush and he was going to stay until Perry is alone to nab both him and the bell.

Gordon cackled evilly yet quietly while hiding in the bush but what he didn't know was that a plant full of thorns was dangling over him and it fell on top of Gordon.

Gordon just gave a high pitched squeak as a yelp since he wanted to not be seen but he was in huge agony right now.

Later that night, Quasimodo and Madeline (Author's note: Finally got the spelling right!) were fast asleep.

Although it was fairly quiet, Quasimodo was twisting and turning in his slumber while giving out moans. They weren't relaxed moans nor a positive moan. They were frightend and they were filled to the brim with horror.

In Quasi's dream, the back ground was completely white and he stood in the middle.

'_Where am I?' _thought Quasimodo while looking around for anyone else who may be here with him.

Suddenly a blinding light came out of nowhere and after a moment it faded but when Quasi looked forward, he was both shocked and horrified at the same time.

He saw his master, Judge Claud Frollo standing in front of him.

"_F-F-Frollo!" _gasped the deformed Bell ringer who wore the same look when he found out that Frollo murdered his mother, the night Frollo was killed.

"_Hello...QUASIMODO!"_ sneered Frollo while whacking Quasimodo across the face while sending him flying backwards into a wall.

The only thing which cushioned the impact was Quasi's Hunchback but that hurt very badly.

Frollo stomped towards the Hunchback and picked him up by the collar but only to lift him very slightly off the ground before he dragged him across the floor and then he kept smacking and whacking and physically hurting him.

After taking a lot of damage, Quasimodo struggled to stand up as Frollo walked towards him with a lot of anger in his expression.

Quasimodo gulped in fear and backed away from his old master but Frollo just kept walking forward.

"_I've heard that you have gotten yourself married and had a son. I am very surprised but I shall make good use of them..." _Said Frollo as he trailed passed Quasimodo.

Quasimodo gave Frollo an odd yet surprised look before asking "_What do you mean?" _

Frollo just cackled evilly before answering "_Why. I am going to kill the child since he belongs in the pits of Hell and I shall keep your wife in permanent imprisonment." _

Suddenly another bright light came on and Quasi had now found himself tied up in chains, just like in Esmerelda's execution all those years ago but this time he wasn't looking down at his best friend's execution. No. He was looking down upon Perry's death and Madeline had been locked in a cage with tears streaming from her eyes.

Perry had a rope tied to his neck and his feet were chained to the floor. Quasimodo gasped. Perry was going to be hanged!

Quasimodo screamed as he tried to break lose and he called upon the gargoyles but to his horror he saw a pile of smashed rock and most of them were peices of the gargoyles.

Suddenly he heard Perry scream. It wasn't a frightened scream but more like the last scream in your life scream.

Quasimodo yelled "_NO!" _as he shot up from bed. Madeline and the Gargoyles had surrounded him with worried looks and Quasi noticed that he he heavily sweating.

Madeline embraced Quasimodo into a tight hug and Quasimodo returned the hug with a small smile of relief.

Madeline put a hand to her husband's forehead while explaining "_You were moaning and sweating lots in your sleep, Quasi." _

Quasi asked while looking at the Gargoyles "_Can we please be alone, guys?" _the gargoyles nodded but Hugo bumped his head against the door on the way out.

Quasi sat up in bed while Madeline had done the same thing.

Quasi confessed "_I had a nightmare about Frollo coming back to life..." _

Madeline had put a hand to her mouth before hugging her husband tighter and Quasi explained everything on what had happened in his nightmare.

After he explained it all, Madeline had cupped Quasimodo's chin in her hand and both their eyes locked upon each other, Madeline reasurred with a caring smile "_Quasi, Frollo had died years ago. I promise if he came back and all of that happened I know you'd be there because I know that your heart is bigger then everything." _

Quasimodo pointed out with a small smile "_But Perry's hearts a little bigger then mine." _

Madeline just giggled before kissing Quasi on the lips and then Perry (Or Pierre which ever works for you) walked into the room with pleading eyes and then Quasimodo patted a space beside him.

After all he felt safer with all his family with him so he was allowing Perry to sleep with both him and Madeline but just for tonight.

After climbing on the bed, Pierre, Quasimodo and Madeline slept soundly thoughout the whole night happily.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long, I had a few problems with the Internet.**

**Please leave kind reviews**.


	8. Alonso's loyalty

**Sorry about not writing for a long time. I just been having a lot of problems since I have been diagnosed with Gastroparesis (it's when your stomach or a part of your stomach is paralyzed making you not eat or drink anything and I have total paresis).**

**So please forgive me, kind readers.**

* * *

The next day, Perry was very chirpy and was tidying up his room. He had been told by his parents that he had a special surprise waiting for him and being the good boy he was, he thought tidying his room would be sensible.

Alonso was also helping him, because he was a very intelligent dog, by carrying a small duster in his mouth and dusting away the dirt upon his window.

Perry hummed a merry tune as he made his bed and Alonso barked once, getting his master's attention.

Perry stopped humming and turned to face his canine companion with a confused expression. What was the Bouston terrier puppy barking for?

"_What's the matter, boy?" _asked the little Hunchback as he petted the small tuxedo patterned pup on the head and in reply and Alonso pulled a little on Pierre's teal tunic before quickly dashing to the nearby window and growling while looking down below where Perry could've sworn he saw a shadowed figure move swiftly to avoid getting seen by him.

Perry stroked Alonso's head to calm him down and it made the puppy stop growling but the young Bouston terrier was still very weary of the outside.

The boy looked outside once more before shrugging it off. Nobody was out there.

Perry chuckled before proclaiming happily as he hobbled back inside his room "_C'mon, Alonso! Let's continue cleaning!"_

Alonso was about to go inside with his master but he needed to look one more time before scanning the back of Notredame and still saw nothing. The puppy's face stayed angry as he glowed silently before wearily trotting back inside.

Meanwhile, down below, two of Saroushe's nephews were hiding in the bushes. One of them held a loaf of bread in his arms while the other was glaring at him impatiently.

"_There you are!" _bellowed the middle eldest nephew angrily as he snatched the bread from his brother "_It took ya half an hour to get to the baker and back and __You nearly got us caught by the boy and his stupid dog!"_

The eldest of the nephews scratched his chin thoughtfully. He did almost give them away didn't he?

"_Gee...I'm so sorry, brother." _said the eldest brother and then the middle eldest raised an eyebrow. Confused of why his brother was acting so nice.

He pointed to the side of his head as he asked his older brother "_Did you get your head smashed or something?"_

The eldest brother nodded, not knowing what his brother was talking about and the middle eldest of Saroush's nephews face palmed himself, thinking about what idiots his brother's are.

But what neither of them knew was that Alonso was staring down at the two criminals angrily as he knew that those two men were up to something and he was going to protect Quasimodo and his family even if it cost his own life.

Afterall, Alonso was a loyal dog.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think?**

**I wouldn't blame you if this sucked badly and I just know you were asking for a new chapter so here it is. **

**Anyway I may not update for a while. If I don't I apoligize because I have been very miserable lately because of my..."condition" and I can't be very independent anymore, I can't really do anything anymore and I don't get out of the house much and I cannot really eat anymore because it's a huge risk if I do. **

**Anyways I am sorry if this took so long and if this chapter sucked. The next chapter will be better, I promise.**


	9. More of Perry's bad luck

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it, guys!**

* * *

Perry was still cleaning his room whilst singing a merry song while Alonso was helping. Alonso gently placed his duster down before he trotted to the window and looked at his master and barked once, signalling him to come look at what he saw.

Pierre had done so before walking to see down below where a very familiar face was putting on a puppet show. "O-oh, Bonjour Cloppin!" he exclaimed as he leaned out the window slightly while waving his pudgy arm.

The Jester looked up to see the son of Quasimodo and smiled before he waved back at him "Why. Bonjour, Perry! Are you well?"

Perry nodded with a genuine smile. After the day he was born, Cloppin had asked if he could be the boy's godfather and Quasi and Madeline agreed, seeing how he was a family friend. Cloppin had been visiting every so often to see Perry and his pup to see how they were getting on but today was a slightly busy day.

"Yes, Merci! How are you?" asked the miniature Hunchback as he was beginning to lean out the window but this was beginning to become dangerous since the window sill was beginning to give out due to old age.

Alonso seemed to have noticed and was barking like crazy to his master in order to warn him. Perry seemed to have noticed his companions barking "What's wrong, Alonso?" he asked with a genuine smile but before Alonso could continue to warn him, The window sill gave out and Perry would've fallen with it if Alonso hadn't grabbed on to his teal fabric tunic as tight as his small teeth could handle.

As Perry was dangling hopelessly, his vision grew dizzy as he tried not to scream out in fear nor look down but he was trembling a lot. Truthfully, he had a fear of heights!

"Mercy me!" gasped Cloppin as he ran to go get help and the poor boy was frightened into silence as he was barely dangling over his window sill and he looked down at what could be his doom.

Alonso tried to pull his young master up but his tunic wouldn't hold forever so he tried barking for Quasi or Madeline or even the Gargoyles to come help while the piece of tunic was inside his mouth.

Very soon, Cloppin came With both Quasi and Madeline since the entertainer had hurried all the way up to Notre dame bell tower to warn them about Perry who looked petrified. The poor young Hunchback was frightened out of his wits!

"Hang on, Pierre!" called up Quasi but Perry barely heard him. He was too busy trying not to look at the ground but he was failing miserably. The poor boy was horrified as he felt pale and not so long after, he fainted. Quasimodo was the same, really. Everytime he dangled from a place so high, just hanging on for dear life, he would pass out and this happened right before Frollo was killed.

Alonso couldn't hold on anymore and he accidently let go of his master, hurrying to the window sill to see if his master would be caught and luckily Quasi did catch him into his arms but he looked very worried while he did so.

Without a second to spare, Alonso raced down the long flight of stairs before he met up with his master's parents and barked once in worry. Quasimodo and Madeline looked at one another with worry before the two of them walked back inside with Alonso running behind, but suddenly, the dog heard something snap. It was a twig or something he knew but he wondered who made it snap.

The Boston terrier puppy looked over his shoulder with a suspicious look on his muzzle. He knew someone was spying on his master and if they dared to harm him, he would so make them wish they never touched the boy again! The pup was about to go and investigate but suddenly Madeline called out "Alonso, C'mon!"

Obeying, Alonso gave one last suspicious glare before he trotted back inside the church of Notre dame and the family made their way back up to their home in the bell tower.

As Alonso left, Cloppin narrated "Ah, Alonso was very suspicious of Saruoshe's nephews and was willing to do anything to protect Perry from harms way but you must be wondering." the entertainer walked backwards into the shadows, disappearing from sight "But will it be enough when Saroushe takes his revenge?"

* * *

**Once again, sorry this was short but I hope this was enough to reach your satisfaction. I will try and update soon you guys. Please be patient.**

**Thank's and leave kind reviews.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
